This invention relates to storage containers or cartons, and, in particular, to a carton for containing items such as compact discs, computer diskettes, audio cassettes or video cartridges and accompanying instruction manuals or other printed materials.
Information storage devices such as compact discs, computer diskettes, audio or video cassettes or video game cartridges often are sold with accompanying literature or printed materials such as instruction manuals, warranty information, printed transcripts and the like. Cardboard boxes or cartons and molded plastic containers typically are used to transport, store and display such storage devices and literature. However, these containers often do not adequately protect the cassettes or discs during shipping and handling. Often the cassettes or discs can move freely inside packaging, increasing the risk of damage to the storage devices or the accompanying literature. Furthermore, the containers can have a thin or flimsy construction that does not sufficiently protect the cassette or disc and documentation during shipping and handling.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved container for cassettes and discs that has a rugged construction and includes an integral cell or compartment for securely retaining the information storage device in a fixed location inside the container. Cartons known in the art that employ inserts to separately hold items such as cassettes or tapes generally include an outer box with a separately loaded corrugated insert that holds the items. However, such cartons are difficult to manufacture and assemble, thus increasing the costs of such cartons.
Accordingly, it is further desirable to develop a liner for such cartons that includes a cell for retaining these items, and is easily manufactured and assembled. Such a liner also must satisfy performance requirements such as crush resistance and compression strength. Preferably such liner also is preglued to provide significantly increased hand-pack co-packer speeds during carton assembly. The cell preferably allows for such items to be easily inserted for storage and removed for usage. Provision of such a cell would reduce overall packaging costs associated with inserting items stored in such cartons.